The Cobra & the Horned Giant
by DentistSternum
Summary: A rework of the famous Viper and the Mountain fight scene in Game of Thrones, but with Dragon Age characters and setting. Prince Duran Aeducan is framed for his brother's murder. He demands a trial by combat, but Bhelen chooses the brutal qunari mercenary, the Horned Giant. Luckily for him, Daylen Amell, the Purple Cobra of the Fade, wants vengeance.


The Cobra and the Horned Giant

*_This is a rework of a scene in the book A Storm of Swords by George RR Martin (Season 4 Episode 8 of Game of Thrones for the show-watchers) that I decided to put together, replacing the characters for possible Wardens. If you have yet to reach this far into the books/show, I strongly suggest not reading this to avoid spoilers. The names may be different and some moves changed, but the concept is very much the same. Reader discretion is advised, as this will be very violent!_

This day brought a great deal of worry for Duran Aeducan. It had been a week since his younger brother Bhelen framed him for their older brother Trian's murder, an incident which sent their father, the King of Orzammar, into a fit of melancholy.

They had been sent to Denerim as foreign dignitaries to the new Queen and King-Consort of Fereldan, Anora Mac Tir and Aedan Cousland, to discuss a military alliance. Trian, the heir to the throne of Orzammar, had always been full of himself. One night, Duran couldn't take any more of his superiority complex, and it led into a very heated argument between the two. After more than a few insults and curses, Duran stormed out. Bhelen had heard everything, and told him that Trian may try to kill him. He claimed to have overheard orders given by Trian to his men, pointed out that Duran was favored by the Assembly, who voted on the next king, and even advised striking first. Duran decided to wait for Trian to act. Killing him now would risk making him the suspect, so soon after their argument. Bhelen simply nodded, and said, "Just know that whatever happens, I'll support you. I don't want to lose the brother I actually like!"

The next morning, Duran had found that the knife he kept by his bed was missing. After fruitlessly searching, some Fereldan guards burst into the room, followed by King-Consort Aedan. Aedan showed him a bloodied knife. Duran's knife. With Trian's blood. A few false witnesses later, Duran spent some time in a dungeon.

Three days later, he was summoned before the throne for a trial. Knowing that he had little hope of clearing his name, he demanded a trial by combat. Had it been a fight between him and Bhelen, everything would've gone smoothly. Duran didn't expect Bhelen to name the Horned Giant as his champion.

Maraas, the Horned Giant, was a qunari mercenary. Born in Seheron, he looked as fearsome as the qunari he abandoned for gold. The horns on his head and his height of eight feet tall gave him the name that he now carried. Travelling as a mercenary, he had learned templar abilities from some unknown source. It's possible that he had been a templar until he was expelled for his brutal attitude towards mages, as some say. Or he learned his abilities from a mercenary with whom he had fought. Either way, he never said.

He came to Fereldan some time before the Dead Prince's Rebellion the year before. Arl Eamon called the banners in retaliation of Alistair's execution, but he later died from some unknown illness, replaced by his brother, Teagan, who bent the knee in surrender. The Horned Giant had been in several of those battles, proving his impressive strength and brutality. Rumor held that, when the army broke the defenses of West Hill, he and his troops torched houses and even went on a murderous rampage, killing and raping anyone they pleased. No one could prove that they were the ones responsible, but the story circulated anyway.

Although Duran was confident in his fighting ability (he was the reigning champion of the Grand Proving, after all), he was even more sure that his taller, more powerful counterpart could beat him with ease. His sword, called Dragonbrand, was made of volcanic aurum, as was his armor, which was blackened with glowing red on the breastplate to form an image of a dragon's head. His armor was also thicker than any other, so that none other could wear the armor without being crushed by the weight. Even if Duran could get close enough to swing his dragonbone battleaxe, Dragonbone Cleaver, at the Giant, he doubt it would do much except get him skewered. Even his own silverite armor would be nothing to stop his sword. A cruel jest then that his armor was called "Juggernaut".

With two days until the showdown, he had an unexpected visitor. Daylen Amell, the Purple Cobra of the Fade. Trained as an Arcane Warrior, he was famed for his own fighting abilities coupled with his magical prowess. He harnessed his magical gift in the Circle Tower in the middle of Lake Calenhad before being recruited as a Grey Warden, and sent to Antiva. With the Wardens, he learned to draw his magic inwards to boost his strength and speed, and even started using poison. His intelligence, magic, martial skill, and use of poison made him a very potent force. And no one has yet to best him in combat.

He was in Antiva during the rebellion. His sister, Solona, had married a lord who opposed the new royal couple. She was in West Hill with her two very young children during the siege. No one is sure of the details, but she was definitely murdered and her children killed. Hushed voices say that the Giant killed her children then raped and murdered her as well. When Daylen heard the news, he reportedly burned his room in a rage and swore vengeance. He left the Wardens, no one having the courage to try and stop him.

He arrived in Denerim shortly before Trian's murder, "just to visit" or so he said. Duran knew better. He made no secret that he blamed Maraas and the king-consort for his sister's murder. If the cobra comes slithering, then he's on the hunt.

"Looks like you've seen better days, dwarf prince," the cobra had said with a mocking smile.

Duran looked up. "Given your reputation, I'd imagine you'd be at the Pearl about now," he said, squinting from the torch.

Daylen placed the torch in an empty holster on the wall. His golden eyes seemed to see through the dwarf. "Didn't get the chance today," he replied with a shrug. "I had an important meeting with a dwarven prince." He sat upon a stool. "You may have met him. Bhelen, I think."

Duran sighed. "What did my dear brother wish of you?"

"He wanted to discuss a deal. He said his new connection to the royal family in this country gave him a chance to support an investigation of my sister's murder and find her true killer. Before he could, however, he has to be rid of a certain family 'embarassment.'"

_Trust Bhelen to take advantage of any situation._ "So, should I turn around now?"

Daylen stared at him sharply. "Lucky for you, I have a much better opportunity. Have you heard who you must fight?"

Duran was confused by this change of subject. "Of course. The Horned Giant."

The Cobra nodded. "Just who I've been hoping to meet. The one who killed my sister and her children." He stood. "Why would I agree to Bhelen's deal to wait and find their killer when I can just fight him in two days? I'm sure you'd put up a fight, but I doubt you want to fight him." An eager grin came across his face. "Seems to me you need a champion."

Of course Duran had to accept. He didn't like leaving his fate in anyone's hands, but the Cobra stood a much better chance against the Horned Giant than any fighter he could think of. He was less nervous but not by much. It was still a mage and a templar fighting. The Cobra's magic won't count for much in this fight.

On the day of the fight, they brought Duran to the arena in chains. Every noble in Denerim came to witness this clash of titans. On the grandstand sat Aedan on the center throne, his hair shaved close and an ash blond goatee covering his weathered face. His deep blue eyes were half shut as he waited for Maraas to arrive. To his right was Bhelen, the heir to the throne of Orzammar if things went wrong; a prisoner if things went right. Anora, having little love for bloodshed, was nowhere in sight.

Daylen Amell stood under the pavilion with his elven lover, Neria. Her long dark hair flowed behind her, her brown eyes entranced with her human lover. She wore an expensive-looking and intricate gown that looked Anitivan. Though Duran preferred the dwarven women back home, he couldn't deny the appeal of this thin, dark-skinned elf from Rivain.

However, when he saw Daylen, his heart sunk. He wore drakeskin armor without a helmet, and had three eight-foot staves reworked into spears made from a heartwood tree and tipped with white steel. Impressive weapons to be sure, but someone with templar training and massive armor won't be intimidated. And if Duran was worried about his silverite armor not being enough, drakeskin will be like fighting naked. _If he hopes his magic will shield him, I made an awful choice!_

Duran walked under the pavilion. "Looks like very light armor."

Daylen pulled his golden eyes away from his lover to look at him. Not a sign of concern could be seen in his tan face. "With this much open room, it makes it easy to move around. Anything heavier will slow me down," he explained with bravado ringing from his voice.

The dwarf groaned inward. "Could've brought a helmet," he said under his breath. He saw with trepidation that the Cobra began to drink Tevinter wine from his goblet. "By the Stone, you shouldn't drink before a fight!"

The Cobra stared at him increduously. "Is that a rule from those Provings? It's a bad one, if so. I always drink before a fight."

"It could get you killed! It could get ME killed!"

Daylen looked back at his lover. "Today is not the day I die," he declared confidently.

He would've continued his protest, futile as it was, had it not been for the arrival of the Horned Giant. His heavy footfalls could be heard despite the cheering boot-lickers that pass for nobles these days. He wore no helmet, but between his size and the horns, perhaps none was necessary. A squire stood waiting under the pavilion, and quickly checked the straps on his armor.

Nelia grew worried as soon as she saw him. "You're going to fight THAT?!" she cried out in her Rivaini accent.

"I'm going to kill that," replied the Cobra. A hint of venom creeped into his voice.

"He's the biggest man I've ever seen! Even for a qunari!"

The Cobra shrugged. "There's something I learned from fighting ogres: Size doesn't matter when you're flat on your back."

"Thank the ancestors," Duran muttered. _First you need to get him on his back!_

The Grand Cleric came out to bless the fight in the name of their Maker. When she walked off the arena, each combatant's squire got the weapons ready. The Giant pulled Dragonbrand out of his sheath, and the Cobra gave his lover a kiss for luck. He turned to go, but Nelia grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me alone in this world," she pleaded.

A smirk came to Daylen's lips. "Never." He squeezed her hand, then turned to his squire. The young boy threw the spear to him, and he began spinning his spear with quick hands. When he was done showing off, the crowd gave impressed applause, except for those on the grandstand and Maraas himself. His opponent simply glared at his target.

Daylen turned to face him, spear in his right hand, just under the pit of his arm. "Have they told you who I am?" he asked, with a note of humor in his question.

"Some dead man," answered the Horned Giant, slashing down at the Cobra, who jumped back. The Giant swung to his right. The Cobra took a step back and swung at the Giant's exposed flank. The Giant knocked the spear away.

A small break in the fight, as Daylen started walking around the Giant. "I am the brother of Solona Amell," he corrected him, "and do you know why I came to this shit pile they call a city?" Daylen stopped and positioned himself to attack again. "For you."

The Cobra swiped to Maraas's right. He went to block, but it had been a feint. Daylen then slashed at the Giant's exposed face. The Giant flinched back, the spear scraping against his breastplate. A furious swing came towards Daylen, and he backed away just inches away from the blade. Again, he began circling his opponent, this time the opposite direction.

"I'm going to make you confess before you died." He stopped and stared at the Horned Giant, a fire in his eyes and a snarl on his lips. "You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children." He switched the spear to his left hand. "Say it now, and your death will be quick."

At that, Maraas charged with his sword pointing forward, faster than Duran expected from the bulky man. Daylen danced to the side, blocking the attack. Spear in both hands, he aimed for his head again, but he blocked with his sword. The Cobra knocked his sword down with the butt end, then sliced his spear to the side. The Giant blocked, brought the spear up and over attempting to break it on the ground without success, and swung towards his enemy. The Cobra slithered out of the way, hitting the back of the Giant's head with the butt end of the spear.

"Say it." The Giant spun around, wildly bringing his sword down like a hammer. Rage was all over Maraas's face.

The Cobra slid to the side, pushing the sword away with his spear. "You raped her." Another hack at the mage. Another dodge and push of the sword. "You murdered her." Another hack. He spun away. The Giant tried stabbing, but the Cobra quickly dodged and forced the sword to the ground with his spear. "You killed her children."

The Giant brought his sword back up with sheer strength. The Cobra flipped to his side, then flipped again. The Giant bull-rushed, but Daylen spun to the side. Another bull-rush, and another spin.

The crowd began leaning over the rails in excitement. Daylen quickly stabbed at Maraas's head. He flinched back with a grunt, slowing down in exhaustion. Daylen began stabbing and backing up as the Giant parrying and marching forward. "You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" the Cobra chanted. He stabbed at the joint of his shoulder armor, but Maraas swatted the spear away. A spin, and the Cobra tried bringing his spear down on his head. The Giant blocked and pushed him away with his foot.

The Cobra lost balance and fell to his knees, but jumped back to his feet, holding the spear by the butt end in his right hand. He swung three times, spinning as he did so. The Giant kept flinching back. Daylen grabbed the spear in both hands, stabbing at his head again but with momentum on his side now. The Giant gripped his sword with both hands, side-stepped, and brought his sword down on the spear, snapping it on the ground. He swung at the broken half in Daylen's hands, knocking it out of his grasp, and again forcing him onto his knees. He swiped low, but the Cobra pulled off a front flip over the sword.

Smiling, he strode back to his tent. The Giant slowly walked towards him, sweat pouring off his brow. Another spear was thrown to the Cobra. He spun it in his hands again, then stabbed for the Giant's neck. He parried, and brought the spear down on the ground. He hacked down again. Daylen spun, but the Giant placed a hand on his back and shoved him across the arena. The Cobra landed facefirst on the ground. _He spends far too much time on the ground for my liking!_

As the Giant marched over, the Cobra turned onto his back. The Giant hacked down, but the Cobra turned to his side. The Giant swiped, but the Cobra swung his legs over the sword, landing on his feet. The Giant lifted his greatsword over his head, giving the Cobra the opening he needed. Daylen punched his spear under his arm, piercing through the chain and leather he wore underneath. Maraas dropped his arms to his sides with a choked yell, while Daylen twisted and pulled his spear out, spinning behing the Giant and knocking his back with his spear.

"YOU RAPED HER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "YOU MURDERED HER!" Maraas charged, but the Cobra danced out of the way and stabbed the back of his knee. This time, it was the Giant's turn to kneel. The Cobra circled him until they could face each other. He had a smoldering glare on his face, his teeth clenched in a maddening fury. The tip of his spear started to spark. Then he screamed, "YOU KILLED HER CHILDREEEEEENNNNNNN!" He charged at full speed, jumped, and put his full weight behind his stab. The Giant attempted to bring his sword up, but it was far too slow and far too late. The spear broke through the armor, and drove through the Giant's gut. The Cobra yelled triumphantly, and Duran began laughing in joy. It seemed a great victory!

Daylen stared at the Giant, who was wheezing his dying breaths. "If you die before you confess, I will hunt you down throughout the Fade itself!" the Cobra cried, as he ripped his spear out of his belly. A pool of blood was forming under his body. Daylen circled his prey like a vulture. "Say it," he said. "Say her name. Solona Amell."

_Now's your chance, you fool!_ Duran watched, his joy draining and replaced by desperation. "You raped her," continued the Cobra. "You killed her children. Solona Amell." He pointed at the king-consort. "Who gave you the order?" He waited for an answer, then repeated more loudly, "Who gave you the order?!" Aedan simply watched in his stoic way, seemingly unfazed by what he was seeing.

He continued circling, his victorious attitude replaced by his hatred. "Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!" He stopped, then inched closer to the dying fighter. "Say it. Say her name," he demanded through clenched teeth. His eyes wandered to his lover, but returned to his victim. "Say it!"

Once Daylen came into arm's reach, Maraas grabbed his ankle and tripped the triumphant mage. Losing his balance, he fell, losing his spear and was stunned by the impact for only a moment, but it was all the Giant needed. He grabbed the Cobra by the throat, lifted him over his body, placed him in his other hand, and punched him in the face.

Teeth and blood spewed out of the Cobra's mouth. The Horned Giant dropped his dazed enemy to the ground, then stradled him and grabbed his head, thumbs in his eyes.

"Solona Amell," he bellowed and began to squeeze. Blood squirted out of his eyes, and the Cobra could do little else but scream in pain. "I killed her screaming whelps!" confessed the Giant. The Cobra tried desperately to push him away, but against the much stronger qunari, it was all for nothing. "Then I raped her!" The crowd was horrified at what they were witnessing, though none had a better view of the spectacle than Nelia and Duran. "Then I smashed her sodding head in! Like THIS!" He put all of his weight onto Daylen's head, until it exploded with a sickening crunch.

Wails of horror reverberated throughout the arena, with Nelia's being the loudest. Duran was far too shocked by what happened to react. King-Consort Aedan stood. "The Maker has made his will known. Duran Aeducan, for the murder of your brother, Trian Aeducan, I hereby sentence you to death."

Duran was completely numb. _I put my life in the Purple Cobra's hands, and he dropped it!_ He laughed bitterly when he remembered that cobras have no hands.


End file.
